This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 09/313,780 filed on May 17, 1999, which is assigned to the same Assignee as the present application.
The present invention relates to expandable endoprosthesis devices, generally called stents, which are adapted to be implanted into a patient's body lumen, such as a blood vessel, to maintain the patency thereof, along with systems for delivering and deploying such stents. Stents are particularly useful in the treatment and repair of blood vessels after a stenosis has been compressed by percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA), or removed by atherectomy or other means, to help improve the results of the procedure and reduce the possibility of restenosis.
Stents are generally cylindrically shaped devices which function to hold open and sometimes expand a segment of a blood vessel or other arterial lumen, such as a coronary artery. Stents are usually delivered in a compressed condition to the target site and then deployed at that location into an expanded condition to support the vessel and help maintain it in an open position. They are particularly suitable for use to support and hold back a dissected arterial lining which can occlude the fluid passageway there through.
A variety of devices are known in the art for use as stents and have included coiled wires in a variety of patterns that are expanded after being placed intraluminally on a balloon catheter; helically wound coiled springs manufactured from an expandable heat sensitive metal; and self-expanding stents inserted into a compressed state for deployment into a body lumen. One of the difficulties encountered in using prior art stents involve maintaining the radial rigidity needed to hold open a body lumen while at the same time maintaining the longitudinal flexibility of the stent to facilitate its delivery and accommodate the often tortuous path of the body lumen.
Prior art stents typically fall into two general categories of construction. The first type of stent is expandable upon application of a controlled force, often through the inflation of the balloon portion of a dilatation catheter which, upon inflation of the balloon or other expansion means, expands the compressed stent to a larger diameter to be left in place within the artery at the target site. The second type of stent is a self-expanding stent formed from, for example, shape memory metals or super-elastic nickel-titanum (NiTi) alloys, which will automatically expand from a compressed state when the stent is advanced out of the distal end of the delivery catheter into the blood vessel. Such stents manufactured from expandable heat sensitive materials allow for phase transformations of the material to occur, resulting in the expansion and contraction of the stent. Other stents include those made with a branded configuration that does not go through plastic deformation.
Details of prior art expandable stents can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,956 (Alfidi et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,1338 (Balko et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,545 (Maass, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 (Palmaz); U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,128 (Rosenbluth); U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,882 (Gianturco); U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,154 (Lau, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,955 (Lau et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,721 (Lau et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,772 (Wallsten); U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,762 (Palmaz); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,295 (Lam), which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Further details of prior art self-expanding stents can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 (Gianturco); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,003 (Wolff, et al.), which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Some prior art stent delivery systems for implanting self-expanding stents include an inner lumen upon which the compressed or collapsed stent is mounted and an outer restraining sheath which is initially placed over the compressed stent prior to deployment. When the stent is to be deployed in the body vessel, the outer sheath is moved in relation to the inner lumen to “uncover” the compressed stent, allowing the stent to move to its expanded condition. Some delivery systems utilize a “push-pull” type technique in which the outer sheath is retracted while the inner lumen is pushed forward. Still other systems use an actuating wire which is attached to the outer sheath. When the actuating wire is pulled to retract the outer sheath and deploy the stent, the inner lumen must remain stationary, preventing the stent from moving axially within the body vessel.
However, problems have been associated with prior art delivery systems. For example, systems which rely on a “push-pull design” can experience movement of the collapsed stent within the body vessel when the inner lumen is pushed forward which can lead to inaccurate positioning and, in some instances, possible perforation of the vessel wall by a protruding end of the stent. Systems which utilize an actuating wire design will tend to move to follow the radius of curvature when placed in curved anatomy of the patient. As the wire is actuated, tension in the delivery system can cause the system to straighten. As the system straightens, the position of the stent changes because the length of the catheter no longer conforms to the curvature of the anatomy. This change of the geometry of the system within the anatomy can also lead to inaccurate stent positioning.
Another difficulty which can be encountered with some existing self-expanding stents is the fact that the length of the stent can shorten dramatically during deployment, making it difficult to precisely position the stent within the artery. Since proper positioning of the stent is critical to the performance of the stent, it is imperative that the physician know the exact length and diameter that the stent will expand to upon deployment. A self-expanding stent which shortens in length upon radial expansion of the device can cause problems to the physician attempting to accurately position the stent within the target site. Additionally, some existing self-expanding stents can store energy axially as the outer restraining sheath is retracted. Frictional force generated as the outer sheath is retracted over the self-expanding stent can cause the stent to act somewhat like a spring, storing energy as the frictional force acts on the stent. The stored energy is released as the stent expands beyond the end of the sheath, and this release of energy can cause the stent to move or “jump” from the desired position, resulting in inaccurate placement. The amount of energy stored is dependent on the flexibility of the stent and the friction between the stent and the outer sheath.
The above-described stent delivery systems also can be somewhat difficult to operate with just one hand, unless a mechanical advantage system (such as a gear mechanism) is utilized. Often, deployment with one hand is desirable since it allows the physician to use his/her other hand to support a guiding catheter which is also utilized during the procedure, allowing the physician to prevent the guiding catheter from moving during deployment of the stent. Neither of the above-described prior art stent delivery systems prevents any axial movement of the catheters of the system during stent deployment. Even a slight axial movement of the catheter assembly during deployment can cause inaccurate placement of the stent in the body lumen.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a self-expanding stent which has a high degree of flexibility so that it can be advanced through tortuous passageways of the anatomy and can be expanded up to its maximum diameter with minimal, or no longitudinal contraction, and yet have sufficient mechanical strength to hold the body lumen open. The self-expanding stent should also store little or no energy during sheath retraction to prevent “jumping” of the stent from occurring to allow for more accurate positioning within the body lumen. Also, there is a need for a stent delivery system which facilitates minimal movement during stent deployment, provides accurate stent placement, and provides single handed operation by the physician. The present inventions disclosed herein satisfy all of these needs.